1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved IV system that is characterized by a compact arrangement and reduced number of parts, improved efficiency and ease of assembly, and enhanced safety so as to avoid the spread of infection as a consequence of treating a patient having a communicable disease.
2. Background Art
IV systems are well known for use in hospitals and other medical facilities for delivering fluid from one or more medication bags to a patient by means of an IV catheter. However, conventional IV systems are characterized by several significant shortcomings. For example, conventional systems are typically formed from a large assortment of discrete parts and long fluid tubes which must be carefully assembled prior to use. A health care worker may encounter both difficulty and loss of time when completing the assembly, particularly when a number of medication bags and fluid tubes must be interconnected. Moreover, the use of many discrete parts increases the cost as well as the complexity of the system. In addition, there is no reliable way known by which to precisely regulate the rate at which fluid flows from a medication bag to an IV catheter. That is, the fluid flow rate from the medication bag may fluctuate due to design flaws in existing drip chambers, or the flow rate available with existing drip chamber configurations may be inadequate to meet certain needs of the patient.
Another significant problem inherent with conventional IV systems is accidental needle sticks and the possible spread of a contagious disease, such as AIDS, hepatitis and the like. More particularly, a sharp trocar is usually employed to make a veni puncture through the patient's tissue so that an IV catheter can be placed into the patient's vein. After making the veni puncture, it is common to remove the trocar for disposal in an unshielded condition. The careless handling and/or disposal of such trocar could subject the health care worker to an accidental needle stick and to possible infection.
What is more, when the trocar is removed, blood frequently rushes unchecked from the patient's vein through the catheter, before the catheter can be connected to an IV fluid -ine. This condition, sometimes known as blood backflash, can also expose the health care worker, as well as other patients, to infection as a consequence of treating a patient with a blood related disease.